


we're made of starlight

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: teen wolf drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Happy, M/M, Pack Nights, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: Stiles has just gotten up to grab another beer for Scott and Boyd, wine for himself and Erica, and he’s on his way back to the table when he looks over at Allison, splayed out on the couch with her feet under Derek’s thigh, one hand under her head and the other resting on her stomach and he just.Oh.Oh.





	we're made of starlight

**Author's Note:**

> lol two in one night what's up with me? still not what I'm supposed to be writing tho.
> 
> title from "Starlight" by Taylor Swift
> 
> this is an adorable fic I got the idea for suddenly and just...wrote.

Stiles, somehow, figures it out before any of the werewolves do.

They’re all hanging out at he and Derek’s place, the “pack house” as some of them call it since they always meet up there, a nice-sized cabin Derek built at the edge of the Preserve back when most of them were off at college. It’s just another night, Allison and Jackson watching some foreign film on TV while the rest of them play Cards Against Humanity in the dining room a few feet over, Derek sitting on the couch with Ally, reading.

Stiles has just gotten up to grab another beer for Scott and Boyd, wine for himself and Erica, and he’s on his way back to the table when he looks over at Allison, splayed out on the couch with her feet under Derek’s thigh, one hand under her head and the other resting on her stomach and he just.

Oh. _Oh._

“Oh my god.”

He says it quietly enough, but his voice still carries and there’s enough shock that everyone in the room looks over at him, Derek making a noise of curiosity and worry and Scott actually gets up from his chair, eyebrows drawn together and claws half out, ready.

Stiles is just staring at Allison, though, eyes wide, bottle of wine and the two bottles of beer loose in his hands, just a step away from crashing to the ground.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he says again, voice raising on the last word almost to a squeak. Allison follows his line of sight and then she’s grinning, sitting up slightly. Scott gets it too, after a moment, settling down and letting out a sigh of relief, walking over to his bro to grab the drinks so he _doesn’t_ drop them.

Everyone else is still watching, confused, but then Lydia’s standing as well, hand clapped over her mouth and she looks over at Allison.

“You’re fucking kidding,” is what she says, and then there’s a squeal from her and Stiles just repeats again, “Oh my god!”, this time almost yelling.

“You cannot blame us, we only found out yesterday,” Allison speaks up, holding up a hand to the two, “Nobody else knows, yet. We were gonna tell you soon.”

“…tell us what?” Jackson is the first to question, confusion evident in the air yet. Derek leans toward Allison slightly, nose flaring as he scents the air, and then –

“Oh.” He gets it, smile making its way to his face, “ _Oh_.”

“Does anyone want to explain what’s going on?” Isaac asks as Lydia squeals again, and almost runs to her best friend. Allison laughs, anticipating the hug and holds out her arms before Lydia gets there, squeezing. Scott’s back at the table, setting down the drinks and his grin is wider than anyone else’s. Stiles eventually turns to him, hands on either side of his face and holding, looking kinda like _The Scream_ , mouth open and eyes wide.

“Dude!” he shouts at Scott, who nods, somehow smiling even wider, and Stiles. “Dude!” he yells again.

“I know,” Scott agrees.

“You guys need to work on your noses,” Lydia tells the rest of them as she pulls back, happiness evident on her face in a way it rarely is, and she’s still holding Allison’s hand.

“You okay with telling everyone?” Derek thinks to ask, and Allison laughs, nods, looks around at the rest of the pack at the same time Stiles is making his way over to Scott, pulling him in for a hug himself.

“I’m pregnant.”

There’s a half moment of stunned silence only broken by Stiles’ “Congrats, bro, seriously,” and then an _uproar_. They’re lucky Derek’s closest neighbor is half a mile away because the noises ‘wolves (and the humans of the pack, they’re loud as fuck too) make is massive and Allison and Scott are grinning wide enough it’s almost breaking their faces and Derek’s hugging Allison while Boyd claps Scott on the back while Stiles yells “Gonna be an uncle!”, Kira’s near tears, Isaac and Erica are jumping up and down, even Jackson’s laughing happily and Malia’s smiling.

“We hadn’t really decided yet, but I think it’s agreed,” Scott speaks up when the din has died down some (it’s a while. The first baby in the pack – big. Fucking. Deal), “That you all – all of you – are going to be god parents.”

“God pack?” Allison tries while everyone yells out their agreement.

*

Six months later, when Josephine Victoria Argent-McCall is born, Stiles calls that he gets to hold her after Allison, Scott, Melissa, and Chris since he was the first to realize Allison was pregnant. Allison, in all her glory even after a long delivery, laughs and agrees while Scott nudges him, carefully handing Jo over with a “Duh, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if there are any mistakes, leave kudos and comments if you liked!
> 
> don't post my shit on goodreads or like sites, pls lemme know if you're posting my stuff on tumblr, thanks.
> 
> occasionally I'm over at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com)


End file.
